Talk:Races of War (3.5e Sourcebook)/Equipment
Prices I question whether the editing in of prices is a good idea. Instead I'd rather have the armors rebalanced to provide roughly the same benefit (either from AC and other stats, or from abilities granted) and give them all roughly the same price per class. That, or leave price off entirely. As it is, anything above 14,999 gp doesn't make sense (so the Demon Armor price is way out there). Surgo 18:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, it's a bit dodgy. But the problem is that without prices, the armors cannot be used in a game. As a temporary solution I started editing in the prices of the existing armors, but those higher priced ones definitely need adjustment. -- Iferius 18:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe we can both start working on armor rebalancing then, and give a price-per-class when that's partially done? Surgo 18:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::So then our goal would be to create three categories of armors, wherein all the light/medium/heavy armors are equivalent in power and price? That's a bit ambitious, but I like it! -- Iferius 18:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah. I mean, price is easy (obviously). Power is harder. We have to balance AC and other stats with the benefits granted. Where to start, where to start...to start, I think we need to find a "perfect armor" for each class. Surgo 18:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::The three additional categories of armor emerge pretty naturally. You've got the normal armors, which are in the PHB. These should be affordable by level 3 at the latest. Then you've got the exotic armors which are made of strange things like mithril, adamantium, spider silk, and dragon scales. Finally you have the fantastic armors which are by necessity magical in nature: blocks of ice that don't melt, force shields, armors possessed by outsiders, and so forth. Catharz Godfoot 19:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Balancing Armor Very well. The perfect armor should be the popular choice thus far if we do not want to change the essence of the game. The chain shirt, the breastplate and the full plate armor should be our balance points. Non-armors don't need a classwide price I think. What should we do with the common notion of rare and common materials? i.e., what do we do with mithril and adamantium? -- Iferius 18:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I have worked on light armors for a bit. What do you think about this? -- Iferius 19:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::(note: edit conflict, I haven't seen the new changes) I don't know that I'd worry about class-wide pricing, as that sounds like it might have serious / irresolvable multi-classing issues. What I would do is just price them based on the minimum level you wanted to see them come into the game, rather like the heavy armors are priced now. As for rare materials, I think that the old paradigm of them costing more doesn't really apply in the default RoW setting, but those setting assumptions are a lot more fantastic than most people are used to (or may even want) and handwave a lot of costs. So rather than trying to force more fantastic armors and materials down people's throats I think the fluff could be backed off on a bit. So mithral armor isn't all mithral, it's just mithral in some of the joints or whatever. And so on. - TarkisFlux 19:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Class-wide is "light, medium, heavy" not "base class". Surgo 21:58, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, Iferius, I didn't mean the most perfect non-RoW armor. I meant the perfect RoW armor. So dragonscale suit / mechanus armor, mithril, etc. Surgo 21:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::As for your implementations, I don't like "reduce this number by X" all that much. I think it should hand out an actual ability rather than making the base stats of the armor less sucky. Also, the "bind someone in a grapple" needs to define what kind of check that is (other than that it's a really neat ability). Surgo 22:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That makes lots more sense. Thanks for pointing out that my brain is still off Surgo ;-) - TarkisFlux 23:19, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Look up Use Rope in the SRD. Normally, you can tie up a character (assumed helpless) in a minute. The great part is that you get a +10 bonus on the Use Rope check when it is compared to his Escape Artist check. Also, I agree the chain shirt stuff is not all that great, but it's the best I could think of for such a mundane piece of armor. -- Iferius 00:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Completed List MisterSinister completed these over on TGD a while back. They don't include costs, but since it looks like you're filling in gaps while you're at it I thought I'd point you to some inspiration (note, he's already given permission for them to be uploaded here if you wanted to just steal them whole cloth, he just never did it himself). - TarkisFlux 00:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) What's next Now that we're done adding abilities, we need to tier the armors in each class -- show what's on top and what's on bottom due to their combination of bonuses, penalties, and abilities, and then bring the guys on the bottom up. Let's start with the lights. Surgo 00:51, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :My thought exactly. First of all: is skill rank investment a greater investment than 15 BAB? -- Iferius 09:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think so. You'd pick up armor that matches your skills anyway. Surgo 13:48, January 20, 2010 (UTC)